christicastfandomcom-20200215-history
Dixie County, Florida
Dixie County is a county in the U.S. state of Florida. As of 2000, 13,827 people lived there. The U.S. Census Bureau 2005 estimate for the county is 14,647.https://www.census.gov/popest/counties/tables/CO-EST2005-01-12.xls Its county seat is Cross City, Florida . History Dixie County was created in 1921 from the southern portion of Lafayette County. "Dixie" is a common nickname for the Southern United States. Land According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 81.51%) is land and (or 18.49%) is water. Counties nearby * Taylor County, Florida - northwest * Lafayette County, Florida - north * Gilchrist County, Florida - east * Levy County, Florida - southeast National protected area * Lower Suwannee National Wildlife Refuge (part) People As of the census of 2008, there were 14,957 people living in Dixie County. In 2000 there were an estimated 5,205 households, and 3,659 families living in the county. The population density was 20 people per square mile (8/km²). There were 7,362 housing units at an average density of 10 per square mile (4/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 88.80% White, 8.98% Black or African American, 0.46% Native American, 0.25% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 0.45% from other races, and 1.03% from two or more races. 1.80% of the people were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 5,205 households out of which 27.40% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 54.90% were married couples living together, 10.60% had a female householder with no husband present, and 29.70% were non-families. 23.90% of all households were made up of people living alone and 11.60% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.44 and the average family size was 2.87. In the county the people were spread out with 22.10% under the age of 18, 7.90% from 18 to 24, 26.60% from 25 to 44, 26.20% from 45 to 64, and 17.10% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 41 years. For every 100 females there were 113.90 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 117.20 males. The median income for a household in the county was $26,082, and the median income for a family was $31,157. Males had a median income of $26,694 versus $17,863 for females. The per capita income for the county was $13,559. About 14.50% of families and 19.10% of the people were below the poverty line, including 23.90% of those under age 18 and 16.10% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns * Cross City * Horseshoe Beach Unincorporated * Clara (shared with Taylor County) * Eugene * Hines * Jonesboro * Old Town * Shamrock Noted for its turpentine industry in the 1930s and 40s. * Shired Island Noted for topping the list of America's most polluted beaches in 2008. * Suwannee * Yellow Jacket Politics In Presidential elections, Dixie County tends to vote Republican, although both Democrat Bill Clinton and Reform Party candidate Ross Perot did very well in 1992 and 1996. Points of interest * City Of Hawkinsville - sunken steamboat in the Suwannee River near Old Town, one of the Florida Underwater Archaeological Preserves * Old Town Elementary School, now the Dixie County Cultural Center * Old Town Methodist Church built in 1890 behind the 1983 church building. References Other websites * Dixie County Advocate, local newspaper available in full-text for free from the Florida Digital Newspaper Library * Dixie County Times, A recently started local newspaper managed by the former editor of the Dixie County Advocate. * WZCC-AM 1240, Cross City's Community Radio Station. Government links/Constitutional offices * Dixie County Board of County Commissioners * Dixie County Supervisor of Elections * Dixie County Property Appraiser * Dixie County Sheriff's Office * Dixie County Tax Collector Special districts * Dixie County Schools * Suwannee River Water Management District Judicial branch * Dixie County Clerk of Courts * Public Defender, 3rd Judicial Circuit of Florida serving Columbia, Dixie, Hamilton, Lafayette, Madison, Suwannee, and Taylor Counties * Office of the State Attorney, 3rd Judicial Circuit of Florida * Circuit and County Court for the 3rd Judicial Circuit of Florida Tourism links * Dixie County Chamber of Commerce Category:Florida counties Category:1921 establishments in Florida